


Natural Evolution

by curiumKingyo



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Caring, Confessions, M/M, Polyamory, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: Tendo fits into Yancy and Raleigh's life all too perfectly, fortunately, he wants the Beckets just as close as the brothers want him.





	Natural Evolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suyari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/gifts).



People talk a lot about the compatibility necessary between Jaeger pilots, but no one comments on how important it is to be compatible with the rest of the team at LOCCENT. The first team Yancy and Raleigh Becket were assigned to were made of good, responsible people but they just didn’t click together. They still manage to win their fights but their efficiency was low, each battle against a Kaiju meaning a battle against their J-techs and supports. After a few months they were repositioned and that’s when Yancy and Raleigh meet Tendo Choi for the first time.

At first, their relationship is formal. Mr. Choi in one side, the Becket Rangers on the other. It is not strained, though, and in their first fight, the difference is notable. The information flow easily between LOCCENT and cockpit, Tendo’s input is precise and, more importantly, welcomed, the Beckets find that unique place on the drift so much easier with their new tech’s voice echoing through them.

When they return to the Shatterdome Tendo is waiting at the docks and he congratulates them in person for their success. He also has two mugs of coffee, one pure and strong, the other full of sugar, and he hands them to the exhausted pilots.

“This coffee is perfect, Mr. Choi,” Yancy says with a relieved sigh, the neural interfaces on his suit had just been removed and he is still swimming in his own headspace.

“It is!” Raleigh agrees, steam leaving his lips after he swallows a mouthful of coffee. “Just the right amount of sugar.”

Tendo smiles beatifically at them. “I take coffee very seriously,” he says with a dash of humor that makes the pilots smile in return. “I just paid attention to how you prepare yours.”

“Thanks, Mr. Choi,” Yancy says, mug in one hand, the other holding gently onto Tendo’s shoulder. “You are very attentive. Rals and I will be very happy to keep working with you.”

Tendo’s smile grows and the faintest hue of red blooms on his face.

“You did very well today, rangers. It will be my pleasure to continue assisting you.”

With this, Tendo nods a polite farewell and returns to the LOCCENT to analyze the data from their most recent success. Yancy and Raleigh stay in the dock, coffee mugs in hands as they stand as close to each other as physically possible - the remaining threads of the drift bringing them close to one another.

During the periods between Kaiju attacks Raleigh and Yancy train together daily. They spar, work out, study and drift together in order to strengthen their bond. At first it is just the two of them, but slowly Tendo becomes a constant company in these moments. The technician watches them sparring and working out, he brings them coffee and bagels - sesame seeds for Yancy and poppy for Raleigh - and just sits in a corner working furiously on his tablet while the Rangers do something else. The silence between them is abundant but comfortable like words are not necessary to pave the bridges between the brothers and their new friend.

Before either part take notice, it is not Mr. Choi or Becket Rangers anymore. They are just Tendo, and Yancy and Raleigh, the Becket boys.

Yancy and Raleigh are used to be by themselves. They are sufficient to one another - brothers and co-pilots and everything else they might need or want. For years they don’t feel the necessity of having another person close to their hearts, but in just a few months Tendo manages to carve a space for himself within their shells.

“I’m kinda scared,” Raleigh confesses one night, his legs tangled with Yancy’s as they share the bottom bunk in their room. “I don’t know what to do.”

“About what?”

“Tendo!” Raleigh half whispers, half groans. Yancy snorts a little breath of laughter.

“What about him?”

“Oh, please, Yance!” Raleigh hits Yancy’s chest in token protest. “I drift with you, you moron, I know you like him too.”

Yancy hums, pensively. “I do, don’t I?” Raleigh nods and lets his forehead fall against Yancy’s collarbones. “But I don’t know what to do either. I… I never really considered having someone else since I have you.”

Warmth blooms over Raleigh’s face. “Yeah, I know…” he agrees, voice low and oddly bashful.

“What do you want to do?” Yancy presses a little.

“I’d like to have him here. I love you, but he is good for the two of us, he could fit right in.”

Yancy reflects upon Raleigh’s words for a long while. They don’t need anyone else, however that doesn’t mean they don’t want someone new. Someone they can trust with their hearts and minds, someone who could share the heavy burdens of their lives and who would accept and care and love for them for who they are. Not for the Rangers, but for the simple boys inside the suits.

“We don’t even know if he likes us, or at least one of us, yet.” Yancy rationalizes.

“‘Yet’ being the key word there,” Raleigh observes with a smirk.

“You’re awful,” Yancy says, full of affection, and kisses the bridge of Raleigh’s nose before whispering him goodnight and finally falling asleep.

The first year of their teaming up comes faster than they seem to realize. It is baffling to grow so close and so dependent on a person in such a short period of time. The Beckets have had years to build their relationship, but with Tendo things just fall into place like they belong. And they know that Tendo belongs with them.

“Happy anniversary, Becket boys!” Tendo exclaims happily, slinging one arm across Yancy’s shoulders and the other latching onto Raleigh’s arm.

“One year already?” Raleigh asks, using the opportunity to shift closer to Tendo and subtly press him between him and Yancy.

“One entire year. Yes!” Tendo says and if he notices Raleigh’s stratagem he doesn’t comment on it. “And, to thank you for the best year of work I’ve ever had, I want to take you both out to dinner. My treat.” Tendo flashes them a bright smile, the corners of his lips tilted just so to give it an edge. Red floods Raleigh’s face.

“Tendo, you make it sound like a date,” Yancy says in a peaceful voice that doesn’t betray his inner agitation.

“It kind of does,” Tendo agrees, pensively. “Well, let me rephrase it.”

A tiny pang of disappointment rings in both Yancy and Raleigh’s chests as they watch Tendo’s face scrunching up as he comes with a better way to invite the Rangers for a celebratory dinner.

“Yancy and Raleigh, to celebrate the first year of us working together, I’d like to take the two of you on a date.”

Both Yancy and Raleigh stop dead on their tracks, their brains struggling to put this new message together. When they finally finish processing the invitation Raleigh grows redder and Yancy seems to go a little pale.

“Are, are you… Is this serious?” Raleigh asks, stammering and looking down at the shorter man still attached to his arm. Tendo looks up at him from under dark lashes.

“It is entirely too serious.”

“But… why?” It is Yancy’s time to question and the angle between his and Tendo’s face is sharp but the distance is so short he can see the tattoo crawling down the other man’s neck from a privileged point of view.

Tendo gives it a moment of contemplation before answering, with a genuine smile:

“Because you are lovely and hot, and I deeply care for and like you,” his smile turns devious and he lowers his voice. “Also, I see the way you two look at me.”

Raleigh gags on thin air and Yancy looks like a very big schoolboy being caught cheating on a test. Tendo laughs at their distress.

“Don’t worry, Becket boys, I quite appreciate the attention.”

Raleigh and Yancy share a glance from over Tendo’s pompadour. The years of drifting and living together make it easy for them to communicate with no words.

“And  you’re okay with this attention coming from the both of us?” Yancy finally asks.

“I wouldn’t know who to choose if it was necessary,” Tendo lowers his gaze, coy all of a sudden. “You both have so many qualities, you complete each other so perfectly it is difficult to have a favorite.”

It is Raleigh who moves first, his free hand catching Tendo’s chin and tilting his head up just enough for their lips to meet. The kiss is soft, not because they are hesitating but because they don’t need much more than a tender brush of lips to share their intentions. Raleigh’s body towers over Tendo’s in a way that makes the technician shiver in anticipation, and the Ranger deeply enjoys the power and responsibility of holding a smaller person in his arms.

Yancy watches them with a dumbfounded smile on his face. It seems like they finally have the answer to the question that has been keeping them up for so many months.Tendo tugs him closer while still kissing Raleigh and Yancy allows himself to mold against them, his chest glued to Tendo’s back, his hand gently caressing Raleigh’s neck.

When they pull apart Raleigh is looking dazzled, his lips cherry pink and cheeks flushed a dark red. He is smiling like a child on Christmas morning.

“Now, don’t think I’ve forgotten you,” Tendo says as he turns around in the confined space between the Beckets. He reaches up to bring Yancy’s face down and kisses him without a second thought. Yancy immediately melts into the kiss. Tendo’s lips are plump and heated from kissing Raleigh and this knowledge is enough to drive Yancy crazy. He dives into the kiss, pulling Tendo against him to the point where the shorter man is forced to stay on his tiptoes. Their kiss is not like Tendo and Raleigh’s, or Raleigh and Yancy’s - it is something new and good and powerful and Yancy wants to have all the time in the world to explore it.

“Well, it looks like the duo is now a trio,” Raleigh says when Tendo finally releases Yancy’s lips with a pop sound.

“It seems so,” Tendo says, cheeks red and eyes shining. His lips tingle a little as his heart beats wildly in his chest. “It seems that it is me and my boys now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi dear recipient! I hope you enjoy this little thing - it is simple but it was made with love for a fellow Tendo shipper <3  
> Happy holidays!


End file.
